Our Secret Kiss
by Hey-its-me-momoe
Summary: AU: Amu and Ikuto end up alone and trapped in a cabin on a group trip. Ikuto declares his love for her even though she is dating Tadase. What happens when Ikuto makes an offer she can't refuse? Who will she chose? Her boyfriend, Tadase? Or the man trying to steal her heart, Ikuto? It all started with a secret kiss. AmuxIkuto
1. A Drunken Confession

A Drunken Confession

Chapter One

Our Secret Kiss

Shugo Chara! Fanfiction

by Momoe

* * *

This trip had been planned for months. It was just after midterms and we wanted a break from school. We planned it and paid for everything in advance. For one weekend we all would hang out at a cabin in the middle of the woods for three days and one night. But things didn't go as planned.

"Tadase!" Tadase's Obaa-chan practically yelled in annoyance. She clenched her fists in annoyance. "How could you forget something like that?" She asked again for the fourth time. Tadase was standing next to me, he looked really upset.

"Sorry!" He said again but this time, his mistake wasn't very excusable.

"Tadase!" I said and stepped away from him. "You said you had everything covered!" Tadase had told everyone he grabbed their bags and put it in the car but in reality he only packed mine and Ikuto's bags, plus only half of the groceries that were purchased for the weekend. Everyone stood glaring at him.

"Sorry!" He said again.

"Now we have to go back, we're already got here late to begin with!" Yaya added with her hands on her hips. Obaa-chan's let out a sigh. She was only supposed to drive the group back and forth from the cabin but now thanks to Tadase's mistake he had to make another trip. It was already almost dark, it would take almost two hours to get back home and another two to get back.

"I'm not going anywhere." Ikuto said with a smug look. "I helped pay for this and I have all my things you all can go back." He picked up his bag and walked into the cabin.

"Amu-chan" Tadase sounded really concerned, "Don't be mad! Let's go back..." he pleaded but it was too late, I was pissed.

"No, Tadase. You can go back and get your things. I'm staying." I said and walked into the cabin and closed the door behind me. I looked out the window next to the door and saw Tadase standing there with his shoulders slumped over.

"Anyone who needs to go get there stuff, let's get back into the car…" Obaa-chan's said with a heavy sigh and Tadase, Yaya, and Kukai piled back into the car. they drove away back to the city to get the rest of their things.

* * *

I looked around the cabin that would be her home for the weekend. It was made out of dark wood and the wood stretched from the floors all the way to the ceiling. It was a nice and cozy cabin, a five bedroom three bathroom cabin. Each room was stuffed with typical cabin themed furnishings and even had a fake deer head mounted in the living room.

There was a small TV in front of a large green sofa in the living room. In the corner there was a fire place with a white rug in front of it. Off to the left of the room was the kitchen with half of the groceries that were actually brought already put away. next to the kitchen was a small hallway the lead to two of the bedrooms. One must of had it's own bathroom in it, and another bathroom was at the end of the hallway. To the right there was a hall with three bedrooms, one with its own bathroom, and a master bath at the end. It was a nice cabin and I was looking forward to my weekend here… that was until Tadase went and messed up again.

With a sigh I walked to the left and picked the smaller room of the two. I opened it and on the inside was a medium sized bed with a dresser but not much else. I placed her things down then walked to the living room. Ikuto stayed too, so it would be the two of us for a while.

"Ikuto?" I called out and he came from the master bedroom to the right.

"Oh, Amu, you stayed too?" He asked surprised. I sat down on the sofa and Ikuto joined me.

"You had the right idea. I didn't pay so much to have my first night here ruined." I said without hiding the annoyance in my voice. Ikuto peered at me with his dark blue eyes. His midnight hair was slightly messy. We had been friends for a little over a year now. Ikuto and I met when I was walking home after school. He saved me from a group of boys that were picking on me. He was a little older than I was but I loved having him around.

"It's really cold in here." I said as a chill crept up my body. As it got a little later it did get colder, even must have Ikuto felt it. He got up and walked to the wall heater. He tried getting the heater to work but it didn't and since it was getting dark I got up and switched on the lights, but they didn't work either.

"Let's find the breaker box." I said and walked to the kitchen it was on the wall. I switched everything off then on again but still nothing worked.

"There must have been a power outage in the area." Ikuto said with a certain disbelief in his voice. "That sucks." he added and I agreed with him.

"We could try the fireplace." I said, "There was some wood outside. Do you know how to light a fire?" I asked him because I had no idea how to.

"Not even in the slightest." he sighed out. That made me feel a little worried about the cold here tonight without any light. Even though I was eighteen I was still afraid of the dark.

"Maybe there are candles somewhere?" I said and started rummaging around the kitchen drawers and luckily I found some in the a drawer with some matches. There were plenty of tea lights in there. I walked out into the living room and placed them on the floor since there wasn't a coffee table.

"Ikuto, help me light some please." I asked and the sun had almost completely gone down by this point and there was hardly any light shining through the windows. We lit the candles and thankfully had some dim light but it was still cold.

"What should be do about the cold?" I asked and Ikuto smiled at me. He told me to wait there and he got up and went back to his room. After a moment he came out with his hands behind his back.

"Even though physically it doesn't warm us," he said as he was sitting back down, his hands still behind his back. "It will make us feel warm." He said with a smile.

I stared at him with a curious eye. "What is it?" I asked and Ikuto pulled out a bottled from his back.

"Brandy!" Ikuto smiled. "Have you ever been drunk Amu?" I stared at him in wonderment. I have tried sake before but no, I've never been drunk.

"No, never." I said and he let out a small laugh and start opening the bottle.

"Well, it's fun and it will make us feel warm" He smiled and took a big sip of the liquid. His face changed and he coughed after it went down. It must be harsh on this throat. He scooted closer to me on the floor.

He handed me the bottle. I was cold, I know alcohol makes you feel warm but it didn't actually help your body. I slowly lifted the bottle to my lips and took a big swig. I forced myself to swallow the harsh liquid and held back a cough the best I could.

"Oh that's disgusting!" I said and handed the bottle back to Ikuto. He laughed at me. I was glad he was sitting so close to me. I could feel warmth coming off of his body.

"Isn't it?" He took another swig then set the bottle down. After a few moments I could feel the slight effects of the alcohol on my body. I felt warm and giddy inside. I've never felt something like this before.

"Amu." Ikuto said my name suddenly and I looked at him. He was so close to me, his shoulder was touching mine. "I wanted to ask you something." He said and I nodded for him to continue. "Are you happy with Tadase?" I felt my face turn red. Tadase and I have been dating for just over seven months now. No one has asked me this question before and it was difficult for me to answer. A month ago I would have said 'yes' but now things were different.

"I don't know." I admitted. He nodded.

"Why is that?" he asked. For some reason, I felt like explaining the whole situation to him, it must be because of the alcohol. I normally kept my problems to myself but I felt like I could confide in Ikuto.

"He left his phone out one day and while he was gone he got a text message. I got curious and looked at it. It was from a girl named 'Ri-chan' in his phone. They were making plans to hang out." I said and Ikuto nodded.

"Have you asked Tadase about it?" I shook my head. I didn't want to admit that I went through his phone.

"I want to know who Ri-chan is though." I said with a gloomy voice. Ikuto looked at me with a serious face,

"Maybe an ex? Or an old classmate?" I felt my heart sink. It upset me to think about him doing something like that behind my back.. Just as I was going to speak again my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket. It was Tadase.

"Amu!" Tadase said with a very audible whine in his voice. "The car is dead!" I sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"It died, we won't be able to come back tonight. We will take a different car there tomorrow." I was so mad at Tadase that I hung up on him.

"They aren't coming back tonight. Obaa-chan's car died." I said simply then picked up the bottle and took another big gulp. It went down easier that time.

"It's just us tonight then I guess." Ikuto said. He wrapped his arm around me and I started to pull away but he held me there. "Even if we don't feel it anymore it is still cold. We need to keep our bodies warm." He said and I stopped struggling. He felt so warm next to me, my whole body was warm. I could fully feel the alcohol affecting my body now. My thoughts weren't clear anymore and I had a hard time keeping up with what Ikuto and I were talking about.

Before I knew it, it was completely dark and only the dim light from the candles was illuminating the room.

"What would you do if he was cheating on you?" Ikuto asked me.

"I would dump him." I said simply. "I'm not very happy with him right now, so it wouldn't surprise me." Ikuto let out a laugh. His face was all flushed.

"I could do better than him, you know." He said.

"Iku...to?" I asked and he turned his body slightly to face me.

"I should have told you sooner, but I don't think you should be with Tadase…" He looked very serious. "you should be with me."

"Don't joke like that." I told him and he shook his head.

"I'm not joking, Amu. I don't know what it is, but I want you… You should be with me" I stared into his eyes. I didn't know how to react to him. "I want you as a girlfriend." He wanted me but I had a boyfriend… who I didn't really like at the moment. I didn't know how to feel. I don't know how long I stared at him for but I felt my body move on it's own. Our faces were so close… I moved my face even closer and placed a small kiss on his lips. After I realized what I did I pulled away.

"I'm sorry!" I said, but Ikuto didn't answer, he pulled me in a kissed me again. I've never felt this sort of sensation before. His kiss was intoxicating to me. We stayed like that for a while then he pulled away.

"We shouldn't do this while we are drunk." Ikuto said. "Let's go to bed and we can talk about it in the morning." I nodded and he got up and started walking to his room.

"Ikuto-san!" I called after him and he turned around. "Actually…" I said slowly. "Can i stay with you?" I said boldly. He told me to follow him and we went into his room after I blew out the candles.

"The truth is, it's cold and I'm afraid of the dark." I mumbled out once we got to his room. He told me to just lay down. I got into the bed, under the covers and felt a weight get on the bed next to me. It was dark so I couldn't see Ikuto but I suddenly felt a warmth next to me. Ikuto curled into me under the covers.

"Don't worry." He said "I'm not going to try anything with you. This is just for tonight, to keep us warm." He said. He was very warm too, it felt nice having him that close to me. I've never even had Tadase that close. I fell asleep confused that night.

Ikuto told me he wanted to be with me. He asked me to leave Tadase and date him instead. I didn't know how I felt about that, but deep down the offer seemed tempting... I would have to address it when I could think clearly.


	2. It's Our Secret

It's Our Secret

Chapter Two

Our Secret Kiss

Shugo Chara! Fanfiction

by Momoe

* * *

I woke up with a vague recollection of what took place the night before. It was mainly just bits and pieces of things. I remember telling Ikuto I was unsure of my relationship with Tadase… then he kissed me, and told me her wanted to be with me. Then I asked to sleep in his head with him. Oh… that's right… I turned over and Ikuto was still asleep next to me. He was facing me… he looekd so peacful there. I remembered kissing those lips last night… i hadn't felt that way in a long time, the way he made me feel, I hadn't felt that way with Tadase in a while. I slowly crawled out of the bed, my head was pounding relentlessly. This must be what a hangover would feel like.

I crept out of the room and headed back to my room. The sun was just starting to raise and the light was pouring in through the curtains in my room. I pulled some clothes out of my bag and headed for the shower, I felt gross from my hangover so hopefully a shower would help.

I undress and turned the shower on with some hot water. I let it heat up before I got in, it was cold so I got goosebumps while I was waiting. After i saw the room start to steam up i stepped in. The water felt amazing as it rinsed through my pink hair and all over my body. I washed all of the gross feeling off and got out and cleaned myself. I felt better after my shower. Ikuto was still in bed when I got out so I went to my room and laid back down. I felt sick a bit, but this was better than being up and about.

* * *

I was awaken by someone shaking me gently.

"Amu-chan….?" I opened my eyes and saw Tadase sitting on my bed, I was still hung over, I gave him a dirty look and rolled over. "Please don't be mad at me, Amu-chan…" he whispered.

"Tadase…." I sat up in bed, "I'm mad because this was supposed to be a good weekend for us… a fun one… and you… you…" I gave him a dirty look…. truthfully I wasn't really mad at him anymore. I was mad at myself. I had cheated on him last night with Ikuto…. guilt had set in and I was angry at myself.

"Everyone else is in the back, they already started the barbeque, wanna go out?" He asked and with a sigh I stood up.

"Have they been out there long?" I asked as I stretched.

"Just a little bit, I said hi and talked to Ikuto a bit, they are all mingling out there." I felt my body tense at just the thought of Ikuto. What am I going to do? I walked outside, it was now completely bright out, the sun was making my head feel worse. Tadase passed by me and met Kukai and Yaya at the barbeque. I winced at the sunlight.

"How are you feeling?" Ikuto's cool voice came from behind me. I felt my body tense. "Calm down, he doesn't know." Ikuto said. He handed me a bottle. I looked at it, it was some sort of beer. "This will help with the hangover a little bit." I took it from him and took a sip, it was somewhat refreshing, it tasted a lot better than what we had last night.

"I feel like crap." I admitted. Ikuto let out a small laugh.

"Me too." He took a sip of his own beer. "I saw Tadase texting that Ri-chan girl, I asked him about her." I peered over at Ikuto, we he was looking off at the group of friend surrounding the barbeque.

"What did he have to saw?" I asked.

"He told me she is an ex girlfriend of his. She contacted him recently. I guess they are going to hang out. He asked me not to tell you, he doesn't want you worrying. but… oh well." He said and sipped his beer. I drank more of mine down. That definitely upset me.

"You know," Ikuto continued, "I completely meant what I said to you last night, Amu." I looked over at him and met his mysterious eyes. Ikuto was a good friend of mine, I couldn't deny my attraction for him but I had commitments to Tadase right now, and I wronged him.

"I could do better than he _ever_ could. I can tell you aren't happy with him. I know I can make you happy." I nodded and gulped another big part of my beer.

"I know…" I admitted. I thought it would be true too. I didn't like what Tadase was up to. "I just feel guilty about what happened.

Ikuto put his hand on my shoulder. "I kissed you. Remember that." He said and I nodded. "You didn't do anything wrong, I did. But deep down… you know it felt right." I smiled a little bit.

"Amu-chan?" Tadase called and my head snapped over to him. Tadase started walking over to us. "Are you drinking…. a beer?" He asked he looked upset.

"Um… yeah." I said and finished the rest of it.

"Since when do you drink?" He asked me and gave me a confused look. he looked from Ikuto back to me.

"Since last night, actually." I said and Tadase looked angry. "I'm a bit hung over right now, Ikuto too, this helps." Tadase seemed like at a loss for words. "I could actually use another one, Ikuto? Do you have any more?" I asked. He smiled a bit.

"Yeah, they are inside, come with me." Ikuto said and motioned for me to follow him. I looked at Tadase and he had his mouth hanging open. I left him outside. I knew i wasn't treating him fairly but I was so angry at him and at myself. We both were doing things behind each other's backs that weren't right. We should just end it.

I stepped inside behind Ikuto and he lead me to the kitchen, there was a small cooler on the floor, he bent down and pulled out two more beers and handed me one, as he did, part of his finger brushed up against mine and an overwhelming emotion hit me.

I set the beer down on the counter then turned back to Ikuto. I stepped closely to him.

"Amu?" He asked but I didn't answer him, instead I stood on the tips of my toes, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. It was rough and passionate, before every time I kissed someone it was gently, this was different though. Very different, there was a need behind it that I've never felt before.

I stopped myself.

"Fuck... Amu..." Ikuto said in a breathy voice. "That's more like it." He said and grabbed me again. He pushed me against the fridge and forced his leg in between mine. He kissed me just as rough and when our tongues met I could help but let out a small moan from deep in my throat. We stayed like that for a good moment, kissing eachother then I felt his hips press into me a little more. I felt his member, completely hard pushing against me. I've felt Tadase's before but he got embarrassed and pulled away from me.

Then I pulled away from him. "We should stop for now." I whimpered out." And Ikuto sighed. He let me go.

"I'm sorry." I said and he shook his head.

"Don't be." He said and picked up his beer.

"I'll think about it some more… I just need a little time." I said and Ikuto smiled at me.

"You are worth the wait. Take as much time as you need." He said and I smiled at him.

"Are you going to come back out?" I asked and Ikuto shook his head.

"I need to calm down a bit before I can go back out there." He laughed and i nodded. I left him in the kitchen. I felt guilty. Things with Tadase needed to end, and end soon.


End file.
